Story Idea Encyclopedia: H for HHTYD and Harry Potter
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: This is part of the Story Idea Encyclopedia Series I plan on publishing. There will probably three to four chapters for each idea. If I come up with any more then I'll publish it as an independent story. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. THIS IS UNEDITED. I will edit it after I lose my muse-or if I ever regain it.
1. Harry reborn as Hiccup: Chapter 1

**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**H for How To Train Your Dragon **

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption. permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

* * *

Story Idea #1: **Harry is reborn as Hiccup** in the HTTYD dimension

"The very moment Harry Potter closed his eyes for the last time in his world, Hiccup the third took in his first breath of life in another."

* * *

Harry stumbled as he struggled weakly to hold himself upright, hand shaking against the ruined wall. He leaned against said wall before he slid down with a frustrated huff.

He breathed shakily, blood trickling down from his mouth. He swallowed heavily, fighting the impulse to throw up the nonexistent contents of his stomach.

The wizard released a hollow laugh, coughing. _Look at me_, Harry thought bitterly. _I, the boy-who-lived, dying from mere magical exhaustion_.

He was dying. He felt it, his magic (what remained of it at least) felt it, the surrounding witches and wizards felt it, and, dammit, even Mr. Filch could sense. His weakening magic swirled inside him, all around him, panicking as it tried its best to comfort him.

Harry knew it was no use, though. The killing curse Voldemort had shot at him in the forbidden forest had made a hole in his magic, causing the surrounding environment to gradually, but surely, suck away his magic like a vacuum.

Once upon a several lifetimes ago, when life used to be so much simpler - but not simple, oh no, never simple - Harry had always feared that he would die at the hands of the Dursleys, forgotten in a small room, starving to death

Thankfully, it didn't happen.

Then, he thought, that he would die at the hands of Voldemort. At the time, he had been so unbelievable tired, so no one could really blame him for his undesirable pessimism

It didn't happen, either - at least, not in the way Harry had expected.

He closed his eyes when the air around him became heavy. At the end, he had gotten no chance to die of old age, like any other lucky person, but at least he could die being surrounded by dear friends and near-family.

It was peaceful, finally calm.

Harry looked up at the faces of all the people surrounding him. No one had made a sound for the last five minutes. Instead they were all sobbing silently, tears running down their cheeks, both of that of girls and boys. There was around a seven meter radius between him and the others, as no one dared to get anymore closer to him, though they all looked like they would want nothing more than to crowd around him. _They must have finally stopped panicking_, Harry thought wryly, Huh. It felt strange. He had never heard the great Hall this quiet since the time Cedric died. _Death really does have a way with people_. Harry looked bright yellow-orange sky, already symbolizing the coming of the new sun. Harry sighed. I guess I better leave this world with a few words of Farewell. _Its the least- and most, really- I can do for them right now_.

"I know that if we all try..." Harry continued as loudly as he could in the nearly silent ruins, "we'll be able to makes things right and good... This world really is such beautiful place, guys... This is our second chance... Let's start at ground zero again... let's start at a time before all this pure blood, muggle blood and half breed nonsense ever occurred to us... lets go back to the time when we considered ourselves as just 'Human.' Let's go back to when we didn't care if someone was a muggle, magical, giant, werewolf, Dark, Light, Gypsy, mermaid, vampire, troll, whatever! Let's go back to where the only divisions in life was reality and dreams! No, let's go to the beginning of time!

"I know that not everyone can get along. I know that there are people we can never truly forgive! I'm not asking you to follow Dumbledore, because Dumbledore was a fool! He was the reason why we nearly lost both wars! No, all I ask of you is to be fair! DON'T MINDLESSLY THROW SUSPECTS IN AZKABAN! DON'T PUNISH, HURT OR DISCRIMINATE PEOPLE BASED ON THINGS HEY CAN'T CONTROL! BRING TOGETHER HOGWARTS UNDER ONE BANNER! DESTROY THE HOUSE SYSTEM THAT HAS CREATED SO MANY PROBLEMS IN OUR WORLD! PLEASE, DON'T FORCE PEOPLE TO FEEL INSIGNIFICANT AND HATEFUL TOWARDS THE LIGHT!

SHOW THEM ALL THAT YOU CARE, THAT YOU WANT TO BE BY THEIR SIDE! SHOW THE DARK SIDE THAT THE LIGHT WON'T HURT THEM FOR WHO THEY ARE, BUT WHERE THEIR HEART ARE, THAT WE WON'T PUSH THEM AWAY!

PLEASE! DON'T LET THIS WAR HAPPEN AGAIN! CARE FOR ALL THE CHILDREN IN THIS WORLD FOR THEY ARE OUR PRECIUS FUTURE.

With the last of his strength, Harry screamed into the open, empty air:

"**THIS WAR- IS OVER**!"

Multiple cheers and screams were heard around the young savior as he slumped against the wall, happy that he could help cheer them all up. He heard multiple people promising him that they would help build a brighter future, in which everyone would be accepted.

He heard Hermione promise to make sure that cases like Sirius never happened again.

He Percy promise to become the Minister of Magic to bring an end to the rampaging corruption.

He heard Ginny and Luna call out to him, saying that they would become teachers and actually _do_ something about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry.

Neville shouted that he would do his best to help find bully and abuse victims and prevent them from going down the "evil" path.

Harry slowly found his hearing slipping away as the voices continued to rise to the heavens.

_The sky_, Harry thought with a smile, his eyes open for all the heavens to see, _really is gorgeous_.

And so, as young Harry Potters' story comes to an end...

* * *

the Tales of Hadrian "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock begins, anew!

* * *

*Harry/Hiccup's POV*

I sighed as I looked out towards the sea. It was way after midnight, but I was still sitting the edge of the docks of Berks, swinging my legs

I guess you are wondering why I'm here. I think its better if I started at the beginning.

My name is Hadrian Horrendous Haddock. I was born on February 29th, XXXX (1), but my family would usually celebrate my birthday on March 1st, which, I suppose, is better, since I wouldn't have wanted to have been able to only celebrate my birthday once every four years.

I'm thin and scrawny and am really clumsy (2), but I'm slowly getting better. I have wavy Raven hair that is cut short (same hair length as Hiccup in the movie) and brilliant green eyes. My favorite hobbies are fishing, camping, drawing, reading and exploring, and I can almost always be seen half of the time wandering through the forest drawing whatever I think as interesting in a special journal (3) which I made myself (though I had some help from Gobber, the smithy, in making the cover).

I'm the son of the proud and honorable Viking, Stoick Haddock, who was the chief of the village of Berk, located on the Barbaric Archipelago. I am also the son of the feisty, brave and brilliant Valhallarama Valka Haddock, the second strongest Viking in all of Berk.

Unbelievable, isn't it? That a young, weak boy like myself has parents like that?

Well, it wasn't really my fault. I was just born with a weaker body, that's all. I know that I won't grow up to be skin-and-bones, though, just as long as I eat a special diet I had come up. Of course, I'll _never_ be able to become as bulky as my dad, but, at least have more fat and muscle on me.

Besides, I'm just five years old. I have a lot of time to grow. Unfortunately, this thinking doesn't really stop the other kids my age from picking on me and the adults from sighing in disappointment whenever they see me. I'm a "Worthless Fish Stick," after all. Already, my cousin, Snotlout, who is the same age as me, can lift medium sized rocks, half his height! I was seen as such a disappointment that other people had begun calling me a "Hiccup," since I was a Hiccup in the Viking fold. A Hiccup who didn't have anything of interest.

Even my own father had called me that by accident, but it really wasn't his fault, either. It wasn't as if anyone less than a God can choose how a child was going be born like. I know for a fact that mother wouldn't have agreed with me. But why should I care? She had been missing at sea for two years now, presumably dead. Don't get me wrong, I really love my mother and I sometimes wish she was here to tell me that I am worthwhile (it gets tiring listening to how much people see me as a disappointment, day in and day out). I would do anything if she could just come home. But trying to follow my imaginary mother's advice would just delude me from the truth: No one likes me.

However, I _do_ have a secret, a huge secret that I can't risk letting anyone know about, lest I want them to kill me.

I'm a wizard.

And not any ordinary one, either. I am the reincarnation of Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, The Man who Conquered, the Chosen One, Gryffindor golden Boy, Quidditch nut, etc. I'm quite sure that all of you already know everything there is to know about me, so I won't bore you with the details. All you need to knowis that I died from magical exhaustion before being reborn in a different world that was still in the Viking Era. The End.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next time: Harry/Hiccup becomes friend with Ruffnut

* * *

(1) It was a leap year. That really is Hiccup's birthday

(2) Harry has to get used to being in a new body

(3) He used wandless magic to place a permanent extension charm to make an endless supply of paper in the journal. The journal is looked to his own magical signature, so only he could open it.


	2. Modern Version of HHTYD: Chapter 1

**Story Idea Encyclopedia:**

**H for How To Train Your Dragon **

* * *

I hope this chapter isn't depressing to you guys.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: A series of Ideas I have thought of. They are not up for adoption, unless I specifically say so. If the story IS up for adoption. permission is required before use. These ideas are not complete, nor are they fully planned out. Why? Because then it will take the fun out of writing it! And when people adopt stories, they should be allowed to add in their own magical creativity to make the story unique

* * *

Story Idea #2: **Modern Magical Version of HHTYD**: Modern AU. Viking Bashing

A twist in the usual Harry-is-neglected-by-his-family story.

* * *

*MYTH*

Long, long time ago, in a age forgotten to the stream of time, there was once a village which lived in Harmony with that of the dragons. The head of this village was the Haddock family, or should we say, a very small branch of it. The Haddock family, in truth, had many roots around the Barbaric Archipelago, which was where the small village resided in. Unfortunately, little is known about this little village, no not even its name, as it was long ago vanquished into the fires of hatred and disgust held by the neighboring Haddocks. You might ask why such a thing happen. It obvious really. The Haddocks are Vikings, and to True Vikings, Dragons are meant to be killed, not kept as pets. So, to make sure the "infection" did not spread, the village was annihilated from both life and memory...

* * *

*1979* Haddock Imperial Mansion, Location Unknown*

Grimbeard sighed tiredly as he leaned back into his plush, velvet-red chair, his eyes troubled as he looked upon the map spread out in front of him.

His name was Grimbeard Ghastly Haddock, head of the famous Haddock family and, currently, the strongest man in the whole family.

The Haddock Family was a family noble and old. The name of said family was Haddock, a name that can be traced well into the Viking Era more than 2000 years ago.

For generations, the family had produced great fighters and businessmen. Fighter would range from Policemen, firefighters, wrestlers, kendo, fencing and many more. Businessmen were just as the name implied.

Many Haddocks in the fighting division in the family competed in tournaments to win big was because of this that the Haddock name was so well known, feared, admired and respected by many people around the globe. This was mainly for the Haddock's intimidating strength, generous donations to desperate and selfless causes, and large money wells, respectively.

Unfortunately, Haddocks tended to also be short tempered and, thus, easily provoked when annoyed or angered, leading the family to have many enemies of their own.

And _that_ led to the Family Enclosure Act and Tree System Act, both proposed and enforced by Grimbeard himself. Essentially, it broke the family down into branches based on the region they live in and the profession they followed. (1)

In addition to that, the Haddocks lived in groups with the people they are most closely related in medium sized mansions scattered all over the world. This, he believed, would make it more difficult for their enemies to kill them off.

It also allowed family members watch each other closely and make sure no "unsavory" (2) blood came into the Haddock name.

Anyways, Grimbeard was currently dealing with a dilemma. One of his prodigies, Stoick Haddock, had asked for permission to marry an outsider. Usually, Grimbeard would have immediately refused and threatened the lad with exile from the family. He was about to do that too had he not heard what _exactly_ the woman's name was.

Valka "Val" Emersyn, granddaughter of Richard Emersyn, the only outsider known to man that had _ever_ been able to gain the respect of Grimbeard. Richard and Grimbeard had met in a wrestling arena many years back. Richard had been very close to beaing Grimbeard. However, Grimbeard had managed to pull out in the end.

Grimbeard had expected the man to be angry or even disappointed with his loss. But no. Instead, as soon as he was able the stand, he made his way over to Grimbeard and held out his hand, grinning as he said" "Thanks for the match! It was fun, even if I did lose!" He didn't have a flicker of hate and anger in his eyes and he looked as if he genuinely looked as if he had enjoyed the match. From that day on, Grimbeard had always held a degree of respect for the man.

And _that_ was what put himin a fix.

He respected the girl's grandfather, but he couldn't allow outsiders into the family without putting them through the "test" to see if they were worthy (3), and in order to take the test, the girl had to have three other Haddock members from the same family vouch for her. However, Emersyn had only two such Vouchers: Stoick and Gobber Haddock.

On the other hand, Grimbeard _knew_ Stoick. He wouldn't have chosen any young whelp off the streets if she wasn't worthy to become part of the family.

Grimbeard sighed. _Oh, why not? I'll give her a chance to take the test and prove herself. Its the least I can do for Richard_...

* * *

*1980, Ireland, Hospital #1*

Stoick sighed frustrated as he paced in front of the ER.

Stoick Colossus Haddock, otherwise known in his family as "Stoick the Vast," was the sub head of the Haddock family and ran the Haddock Viking branch in Ireland which only contain one mansion. This was because many other members preferred areas where there was a lot of more empty space, such as the Americas or Africa. (4)

His wife, Val, was about to have her baby. Now, when a husband and soon-to-be-father learns that his first son was about to be born in just a few minutes, he would be jumping up and down in excitement and anticipation. But not Stoick, oh no, Stoick had a lot of other things to worry about.

You see, Val was an outsider. Outsiders are usually not welcome into the Haddock family, since the Haddocks believed that all outsiders were too weak compared to them. And since there were just so many family members around the globe that they can marry one another as long as they were separated by at least five relatives.

He knew that Grimbeard approved of her, but the only reason why he even gave Val the chance was because of her Grandfather and nothing else.

Grimbeard had approved of her due her strength and sturdiness, meaning that he viewed Val as one of the right types... at least until he learned of her chosen ideals and profession.

You see, Val worked as a doctor and part time therapist for a children's hospital where she would help little children who were suffering from disease and injuries, both physical and mental. She, too, was as strong as the other members of the family, but she condoned fighting, unless it was in defense, an idea which repulse the old head of the family.

Despite this, though, Grimbeard had pushed his personal dislikes aside and had welcomed Val to the family.

But that didn't mean Val was safe, yet.

Stoick didn't have the heart to tell Val this, but if the boy was born weak or was still weak by his fifteenth birthday, then Grimbeard would kick both the boy and the mother to the streets and bring untold of shame to the Ireland branch of Haddock.

Stoick knew, of course, that judging a person based on something they couldn't control. But that was the way the Haddock family ran. All he could do was beg to the heavens to be given a strong young lad...

* * *

*Year 1982, Ireland Branch Mansion, Ireland*

(Hiccup's POV)

Hi, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I'm skinny, scrawny and underweight, but I'm also very stubborn and smart. I'm just two years old, yet I'm already aware of the world around me.

I live with my mommy, daddy, uncles, aunties and cousins, but I have no brothers and sisters, and I'm the youngest one out of them all. My whole family lives together in a big home that's always loud and bright.

My daddy's name is Stoick and my mommy's name is Val. My cousins are Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and Astrid. My aunts' and uncles' names are too hard to remember, but I think Snoutlout's daddy is named Spitelout.

I don't like my aunties, uncles and cousins a lot, though. Snoutlout is always picking on me, just like Astrid is always calls me weak, while Ruffnut would poke me and pinch me a lot. However, my aunties and uncles never try stopping them, and Daddy just laughs. I cry when ever they do that, but not because it hurts, but because most of my family doesn't care about me- NOT including mommy.

When the others are being mean to me, mommy will pick me up and scold the others for making me sad.

My most favorite person in the world is my mommy. She's like me I can tell, or may be its I'm like her. No one besides Daddy and Uncle Gobby likes us really much. They sometimes act like we aren't a family. This makes me sad a lot, but my mommy would just hold me tighter and tell me that she will always love me and will always be here for me. It makes me happy to here my mommy's voice and to here her tell me she loves me, because I don't think anyone else does.

(5)

(End of Hiccup POV)

* * *

*Year 1983, Ireland Graveyard #1, Ireland*

(Third Person Limited, Stoick)

_Val's gone_.

Stoick looked unbelievingly at the marble headstone into of him, Hiccup tightly holding the bigger man's finger in his small, tiny hand. Hiccup was crying silently.

_She's dead_. Stoick thought numbly, again, staring at the smooth marble.

He couldn't scream.

He couldn't shout in despair.

_Though she was not one of us_...

She didn't deserve this.

_Why do I feel this way_?

Them Humans could never defy death. There was no point in feeling sad.

_She's never coming back_.

All he wanted to do was cry.

(End of Third Person Limited, Stoick)

(Explanation: Val dies in a bombing)

* * *

*Year 1984, Ireland Branch Mansion, Ireland*

Four-year-old Hiccup cried as he clutched his broken arm close to his chest. Right now, he was curled up in a ball in his sparse room, crying his eyes out. Earlier that day, Snotlout had thought it would be funny to push Hiccup down a rocky incline located in the family's obstacle course out back.

But he dared not to show the injury to his father in fear of making him disappointed again. The last thing he needed was to hear his father talk behind his back about how sad and ashamed he was in his own flesh and blood.

He could just here it now: "Ah, God, why did yer half ta send me a son who canna even handle a fur rocks?"

No, Hiccup would rather bare this physical pain than listen to his father's disappointed voice, which caused him the most pain in his heart (6)

Hiccup hated it. He hated the fact that he was so weak. He loathed himself for being a disappointment. He despised himself for bringing unbearable shame to the Haddock name.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next time: Hiccup is adopted by the Potters

* * *

Trivia:

However, despite the number of people in the family, never in all of recorded- I repeat RECORDED- history of the family had there _ever_ been a single muggleborn Haddock...

That is, until Valka "Val" Emersyn came into the picture...

* * *

(1) There were three main branches:

Business Branch (People in business profession)

Viking Branch (people in fighting profession)

Head Branch (people running the family. Stoick is a part of this house as well as the Viking one)

There was also few lesser known medical branches since some Haddocks decided to focus on medicine. Many of the members in this branches were runts (weak Haddocks), though, and were not really respected by the other Haddock branches, including Grimbeard, despite the fact that his own _son_ was a part of it.

Despite this, people in this branch were as successful as the other branches.

(2) Outsider's blood. The Haddock's prided themselves on their "pure strength."

(3) The test was to test a person's endurance, smarts and strength. As long as an outsider had at least two of these qualities they can come into the family.

(4) There are 530 members of the Haddock family. Every 27 or so members live in each mansion.

(5) Magic accelerated Hiccup's mind development.

(6) Imagine someone you love and look up to piercing your heart with a hundred needles. That's how Hiccup felt.


End file.
